A Warehouse meeting
by audiblemebook
Summary: Roy catches Jim thinking about Pam, and gets his revenge.


Jim couldn't stop thinking about Pam. It especially gets worse when she leans over his desk with her giant tits. He had such a hard-on right now. He could feel his large, hard cock starting to throb as it grew in his tight pants. He stuck a hand inside his pants, and gripped his large member, his hands soaking with pre-cum. It was so large, he couldn't get rid off it, so he decided to carry on jerking-off outside. He hurried downstairs and found a bench, next to the warehouse but discreet enough. He couldn't wait any longer, and was so horny that he couldn't be bothered to find cover. He unzipped his trousers and looked at the tent in his tight boxers, already stained. He pulled the waistband down and his cock came free from its cage, and sprung to life. He took out a picture of Pam and placed his large hand on his thick cock. Slowly he moved his hand up and down, dripping with pre-cum, and started moaning slightly. His moans got so load that he didn't even notice Roy come round the corner.

'Damn Halpert, are you really jerking off right now?'

Jim shocked - 'Oh no, its not what it looks like…'

Jim's cock was still throbbing, 'Nice dick, didn't know you had such big balls'

Roy noticed the picture of Pam in his left hand. 'Oh no Halpert, you're in big trouble for this'

'I'm sorry, I swe-'

Roy interrupted him by dragging him over to an empty warehouse room.

'Please I'm sorry'

'Here's the deal - you jerk off over my fiancee, now i'm gonna have to teach you a lesson'

Jim's cock was no longer erect, and he quickly stuffed it back in his boxers and zipped up his pants.

'What are you gonna do to me', Jim said, scared but strangely a little turned on, his cock starting to grow a little.

Roy ripped off Jim's shirt, and stared at Jim's slightly muscular chest. He unzipped his trousers, before yanking off his boxers. Jim was no completely naked, and could no longer hide his cock, getting larger and larger, his giant cock was now completely exposed.

'Alright its time - blow me'

'What?'

'Suck my dick or ill fucking kill you'

Roy sat down in his chair as Jim got on his knees and unzipped Roy's pants. He reached into Roy's boxers and pulled out his dick. Roy's dick was about 9 inches long, huge, muscular, and thick. Jim couldn't wait to get it in his mouth. He started by licking the bottom of his shaft, slowly, from balls to foreskin. Roy shuddered with anticipation, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back. Jim put the tip in his mouth first, opening his mouth wide and slowly making his way down, bobbing up and down. Jim's own cock started to get even harder, now straight up against his stomach. Jim gripped Roy's dick at started jerking it off, with Roy moaning. He licked off Roy's pre-cum, it tasted sweet but nice. Roy's dick, huge and veiny, was glistening in Jim's right hand, whilst Jim put his massive left hand on his own dick, jerking off and moaning, his hands covered.

'Alright, you're not supposed to be enjoying this, it's time we did something else. Turn around.'

Jim shuffled around and heard Roy's trousers falling to the ground.

Roy took his massive cock and slowly placed the tip inside Jim's ass.

'Roy I said I was sorry plea-'

'Shut up Halpert, you're getting fucked with my sweet cock, and after, then we'll see'

They both moaned as Roy shoved his erect dick further into Jim's ass, before moving his hips back a little. Roy started slow but got fast quickly, the sound of dick meeting ass got louder as Roy starting fucking Jim harder. Roy got completely naked and placed his hands on Jim's bent over hips, using them to shove his cock further up Jim's ass. Roy's dick was harder than ever and throbbing incredibly. Their moans got even louder as Roy started hitting Jim's ass. *SMACK*

'Oh! Oh!' Jim screamed, he felt Roy's huge cock inside of him, pulsating back and forth, as he forgot about Pam.

'Shut it Halpert. Or I'll make you do this even longer'

But Jim could not control his screams, and yelled even louder. Roy pulled his hard dick out, just before he was about to cum and said

'Alright, now we switch, so turn the fuck around and get in that chair'.

Jim sat in the chair whilst Roy got to work on his cock. Roy was good, and dived straight into it, no teasing. He deepthroated Jim's 8 inch, massive veiny boner, as Jim moaned quietly. He worked his hand down Jim's giant shaft, and wasn't afraid to get aggressive. Just as Jim was about to come, he turned around.

'Put it in my ass.'

Jim shoved his dick into Roy's ass, backwards and forwards, with some strength. His cock felt so good inside Roy, and he couldn't help cumming all over his back. Roy turned around and stood up,

'Alright, almost there Halpert. Now one more thing, swallow my cum.'

All Jim had to do was crouch down, and took Roy in his mouth. After a few seconds and a lot of moaning, Roy's cum squirted all over Jim's face and Roy moaned at the sight of Jim swallowing.

'All good here then. Now this will be our little secret, and don't you ever even think about Pam again'.

Roy got dressed and wiped himself clean, and left. Jim used his dirty towel to wipe the cum off his face before going upstairs to continue with his work.


End file.
